Total Panda-monia
Total Panda-monia is a HTF Fanon episode that introduces Pan the flute playing, nature loving panda. Starring Roles #Pan Featuring Roles #Chuckles #Giggles #Toothy #Cuddles #Wooly #Mime #The Mole #Pop #Cub #Lumpy Appearances #Truffles Plot Pan is seen with a playing a flute as he walks around town. He passes by a bird house and the birds in it follow Pan, whistling as he plays. Suddenly a flyer smacks into Pan's face making him drop his flute and the birds to fly off. Pan pulls the flyer off his face and reads it. He sees that it's promoting the zoo's new feature, A giant panda, Pan becomes very upset and storms towards the zoo. Soon Pan arrives at the zoo to see a group of tree friends hanging around, Mime hands out balloons, Toothy, Cuddles and Giggles watching penguins play, Pop and Cub hang in a petting zoo, The Mole walks around blindly as a janitor and Chuckles laughs at monkey as it tries to steal a banana from Wooly the animal feeder. Pan then looks around for giant panda exhibit and spots Lumpy at it, poking the giant panda with a stick. Pan gets angry and yells at Lumpy who looks at him blankly. At this same time Wooly opens up the slot to put food for the giant panda through and he shoves in a large pile of peanuts. The giant panda goes and sniffs the food just as Lumpy goes back to poking it. Lumpy ends up poking it in the eye and the panda becomes enraged. It smashes down the bars holding it in its cage and they crush Lumpy. Pan cheers at the giant panda getting free but he is then swatted by the panda and smacks into Chuckles whose head slips between the bars of the monkey cage, the monkeys see Chuckles and rips his head apart. Meanwhile Wooly goes to stop the panda and finds a tranquilizer but he doesn't understand and instead grabs a fire extinguisher. Wooly sprays at panda as it rips Toothy and Cuddles apart, unfortunately the fire extinguisher was backwards and Wooly sprays foam down his throat and drowns. By now everyone is freaking out, Mime runs for the exit but is grabbed by the panda, it then twist his body into the shape of a poodle and tosses it back, where it lands on Cub crushing him and making Pop scream along with covering him in bloody feed. A group of goats smell the feed and attack Pop by butting into him util his organs pop out of his mouth, the goats then proceed to eat him. Pan manages to recover from the pandas attack and looks around at the damage, he then spots Giggles being chased by the panda. Pan begins to panic until he spots the tranquilizer gun. Pan grabs the gun and puts a dart in it. He then shoots at the panda and hits it between the eyes. The panda stops chasing Giggles and begins to wobble making Giggles cheer until the panda falls over and crushes her. The episode ends with Pan whistling as he walks away. Deaths #Lumpy is crushed by bars. #Chuckles' head is ripped apart by monkeys. #Toothy and Cuddles are mauled by the panda. #Wooly drowns in foam. #Mime's body is mutilated. #Cub is crushed by Mime. #Pop's organs are butted out of him. #Giggles is crushed by the panda. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 25 Episodes